


Tiny Tot

by ItWasNotMe



Series: Tiny Tot - Verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Between Danny and Steve not the dog, Cuddles, First Kiss, M/M, Protectiveness, Steve's got a freakishly huge dog, Weight Issues, Well..kinda.., Which adopts Danny wheter he wants it or not, slobbering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasNotMe/pseuds/ItWasNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you seriously calling this monstrous thing of a dog for Tiny tot? He’s like a very hairy kaiju or something!” Danny shouted and got a hind paw in the groin as a thank you. “Mmmmpffffuuuuuck!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Tot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erienne/gifts), [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts), [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts), [Ilmare_Ilse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/gifts), [Jadzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/gifts), [sn24H50lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn24H50lover/gifts), [Ygrainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygrainne/gifts).



> Gifted to the awesome people who commented on my Diary-fic. Thank you! It will be continued later on. I guess life got in the way...
> 
> Oh, and all mistakes are mine. Please show me some mercy!
> 
> Enjoy!

Inspired by this fantastic video that i just adore! [Sully the Saint Bernard - Being needy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUf-4VNeF2A)

 

* * *

 

 

“Get of me you crazy mutt!” This was not how Danny pictured his day. Not at all. A nice stroll in the park after work to clean his thoughts from the latest case, was that too much to ask for?

Instead of finishing his coffee and the last malasada in peace he ended up sprawled flat on the ground with a heavy weight on his chest and an insisting tongue that thoroughly licked up all traces of sugar on his face. With his arms effectively pinned under the dogs paws there was little he could do than turn his head around which prompted the dog to slobber down his neck and ears too. He could actually feel the drool slowly travel further and further into one ear. Gross!

“Tiny? Tiny tot where are you?” A man called on the other side of the bush Danny had got pushed behind.

“Are you seriously calling this monstrous thing of a dog for Tiny tot? He’s like a very hairy kaiju or something!” Danny shouted and got a hind paw in the groin as a thank you. “Mmmmpffffuuuuuck!”

“He doesn’t like being called fat you know.” Danny looked up to see a face hovering upside down above him grinning widely.

“What does he expect?” Danny tried to flail with his locked arms impatiently. “He’s a St Bernard for fuck sake!”

“Well he was the runt of the litter so he’s a bit sensitive about his weigh.”

“Could you please just get him off me?” Danny didn’t even resist the licking and snuffling anymore because let’s face it, he was already soaked to the bone.

“Tiny tot heel!” The tall man commanded and the dog obeyed instantly scrambling all over Danny in the process.

“Ouch!” Danny choked out under his breath turning to his side to get some much needed air.

“Looks like you got a friend for life.” The other man said cheerfully as he offered his hand and pulled Danny to his feet with a surprising strength. Tiny tot agreed readily by a loud bark and a cold nose to Danny’s free hand. “You must be the new guy at HPD right? Daniel Williams? I’m Steve McGarrett from 5-0.” Steve said and pointed to the shorter man’s badge on his belt and the blond hair to clarify his deduction.

“Call me Danny, no need to get all formal when I’m already drenched in drool.” Danny pointedly looked down at Tiny tot who whined and brought out a puppy eye-look that would melt a heart made of ice. “Fine! I forgive you. Jesus, could he look more pathetic?”

“Not really” Steve laughed brightly.” Come on I live right beside the park, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I guess it’s for the best, I look a mess.” Danny scratched behind the dog’s ear as they walked down the path and nearly got pushed over again for the trouble.

“You should come and work with us at 5-0!” Steve suddenly exclaimed.

“What?”

“Why not? We are one man down and Tiny tot has already approved. I’ll call the governor right away!” Danny just stared at the other man who walked briskly in front of him talking to someone over the phone like it was already decided.

 

* * *

 

“Not again!”

Danny had just got inside the entrance of the 5-0 when he got knocked down, the now familiar weight above him and his carefully sorted things from HPD strewn all around the floor. “Hi Tiny tot, I’m happy to see you too you dufus.” The gigantic dog barked happily and licked a long stripe all over his face. Danny tried to stroke where he could reach and Tiny’s tail waved like mad.

“Welcome to 5-0 Danny!” Steve chuckled. “This is Kono and Chin.” Two other faces turned up in Danny’s line of vision clearly trying hard not to laugh.

“Nice to meet you brah.” Kono sniggered and Chin nodded in agreement.

“Likewise I’m sure.” Danny tried unsuccessfully to push the large dog off him. “Will he do this every time we meet?

“I don’t know.” Steve smirked. “He’s never done anything like this to anyone ells. Not even me.”

Danny giggled as Tiny Tot began to sniff down his neck sending puffs of air under his shirt. “I’m not sure if I should feel special or be afraid.”

“Definitely special brah.” Chin said as he helped Danny escape his furry prison.

“I guess so.” Danny looked over his shoulder as Steve dragged him away towards the bullpen by holding on to his arm. “At least I know where he learned to be so handsy...pawsy?”

Kono’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “This is going to be fun!”

 

* * *

 

“Why are we taking my car again and why do you always drive?”

“Don’t be silly Danny.” Steve peered at him from the side as he took a corner on two wheels forcing Danny to hold on for all he’s worth. “I know the streets much better than you do obviously and it’s easier to get around with than my jeep.”

“Not with a 200 pound dog in the backseat!” A wet huff ghosted over Danny’s neck. “Ugh! Stop that Tiny!”

“I told you it’s a delicate subject for him.”

“It’s a dog Steve!”

“Oh now you’ve done it. You better have some exceptional sucking up moves or he will sulk for weeks.”

“As if.” Danny rolled his eyes but a quick look in the back seat found a moping dog that stubbornly avoided any attempt for attention Danny made. “For the love of….he’s as pig-headed as you are!”

 

After three days without a dog who snuck into his office and jostled himself under the desk to curve around Danny’s chilly feet and with the owner sulking in the next room he had had enough. With the largest marrowbone he could find at the butcher and a six pack of Longboards Danny invited himself home to Steve’s to be well and truly forgiven.

* * *

 

”Hurry up Danno!” The energetic girl jumped up and down eager to get going.

”I’m coming, I’m coming. Take it easy Monkey. I bet the ocean’s still there in 20 minutes or so.” Danny smiled at the impatient look on his little girl while gathering everything necessary for a day at the beach, mainly a boatload of sunscreen. “Alright, let’s go!”

They found a place that suited both of them. Not too close to the water to spare Danny’s heart from worrying and in a walking distance to the toilets and Kamekona’s Shaved Ice stand.

“Steve!” Danny looked up from rubbing Gracie’s back thoroughly with sunscreen when she waved happily at his colleague.

“Hi Grace! Hey, Danno! Want to hit the waves?” Steve had obviously just left the water but Danny had quickly learned that the taller man was most likely part seal and not just by occupation and was therefore insatiable about anything concerning the ocean.

Danny leaned back against the towel squinting up against the sun. “Nah I think I stay here – Aaaaaah!” A cold and wet ball of fur and sand barreled into Danny from the side keenly stroking itself against every surface of Danny the dog could get at. Spluttering around a waggling tail Danny groaned loud and deeply. “Tiiiiiny…”

Gracie giggled and squeaked brightly when Tiny tot came over to her to give her an affectionate head-butt. “Better man up Danny or he will never stop pestering you.” Steve smirked and left with Grace in one hand and Tiny at his other side. “I think you two do these things on purpose!” Danny shouted after them. ”You probably have a secret sign language and everything!” It only took a gruff bark from Tiny to get Danny moving and muttering under his breath. “Geez I’m on my way, no need to be such a bitch about it.”

 

* * *

 

“Grrrrrrr….” Tiny had got weirdly protective of Danny ever since he hurt his knee. Anyone who tried to walk in to his office and didn’t pass the dog’s judgment about their agenda got a growl to keep away and if that didn’t do it he chased them off with a couple of loud barks. Even Steve got the same treatment when he tried to get out of doing an enormous bunch of paperwork by giving them to Danny. Tried was the correct word. Tiny didn’t outright go against his master more than simply planting himself in front of the door so it wouldn’t budge.

“But you got all the time in the world to do it now when you can’t go out in the field for a couple of weeks!” Steve whined into the phone from his office looking totally put out. “You know I’m shit at these things.”

“What a great time to start practicing!” Danny grinned widely at Steve’s misery and threw a couple of dog biscuit to Tiny before starting a new game of solitaire.

 

* * *

 

“What is this?” Steve looked down at his sofa were Danny was sprawled contently with Tiny covering almost all of him like a big blanket. A football game was playing on the TV and both seemed to be engrossed with it. “I was only gone for a few seconds to get some beers and you two go all sofa-hogging.

“Just a little cuddling Steven.” Danny lifted one of Tiny’s ears and whispered way too loudly to be missed. “I think daddy’s jealous.”

“Am not!” Steve pouted demonstratively fooling no one and stalked briskly out in the kitchen again for the snacks. He knew that popcorn was Tiny’s kryptonite and sure thing. There had barely been one pop from the microwave before the dog came speeding in to the kitchen. “Oh, now I’m good enough huh?” Steve couldn’t help to tease the canine by crunching happily on his way to the living room. He should have known better. One step away from the sofa and Steve found himself tripping over his own dog. Popcorn where flying _everywhere_ , Tiny barked happily and caught them in the air like a kid with the first snow of the year and Steve fell all over Danny.

“Um, Hi?”

“Hi babe.” Danny chuckled lowly. “Smooth, real smooth.”

“What? He tripped me!”

“Right, just blame the dog why don’t you.” Danny’s arms sneaked around Steve’s waist.

“It’s the truth!” Steve tried to smile and look indignant at the same time. It didn’t work.

Danny tightened his grip slightly. “To be fair I think this was his plan all along since that first day.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s breath ghosted over Danny’s lips as he bowed down closer.

“Mhm.” Danny closed the last distance and felt warm and slightly chapped lips against his for about a second before a large slimy tongue covered with bits of popcorn licked over both of their faces.

“Tiiiiiiinyyy!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Any reviews and kudos will be loved, thank you!


End file.
